1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a management system and a method of starting communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conference systems for holding a conference remotely across multiple locations via a communication network such as a LAN or the Internet are becoming widespread.
When starting a conference in such a conference system, techniques are known for generating and establishing a session for the conference and checking information on codecs supported by other terminals that are to participate in the conference (see e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H10-051557).